


Moonlake View

by MiserableRu



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Does someone is dead?, Dreams, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know if it's comforting or not, M/M, Nightmares, and confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: Sometimes, when no one was there to keep him company during the night, the dream overwhelmed him too much that he had to go out from that cramped tent. He’d walk around aimlessly throughout the thick of the night, searching for anything that could distract his mind. It was how he find the crystal lake in the middle of the woods, reflecting the moonlight perfectly; an excellent hiding spot he could use during these kind of nights.





	Moonlake View

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a porn...
> 
> Also, I was half dead when posting so expect mistakes

His eyes snapped open as a horrifying scream died in his throat. Pressing a hand against his heaving chest, he stared unseeingly at the tent wall in front of him. He winced when the images from his sleep flashed briefly across his sight, reminding him of what had woken him up in the first place. Unconsciously, his hand patted the empty space beside him and his lips turned into a grimace.

Be calm, he scolded himself, he’d be back tomorrow there’s no need to concern anyone because you couldn’t handle being alone for one night. 

Brushing the blanket off of his body, he rolled out of the bed, stretching the kinks out of his back. There’s no way he could go back to sleep after that kind of dream and survive the night without constantly waking up. Especially without _someone_ to help him through those harsh dreams. This thought raised a question inside his head.

He had survived countless years of nightmares alone, what made this time different?

“I really am starting to get attached...” he muttered wryly and again, his eyes fell to the empty space on his bed. His absence was starting to get so strong for him that just a mere one night without his company had upset him greatly. A smile unconsciously wormed its way to his lips and he stood, ready to get out and find literally anything else to think about.

The night air was cold and biting, lashing mercilessly against his uncovered skin. If there’s anything that he missed from his kingdom, it was how warm it was even at nights of the full moon. Here, they didn’t have the luxury of feeling that kind of heat at night. Freezing and dry; that’s how nights in this stronghold went. He wrapped the robe around his person tighter and made his way out of the tent complex.

At least, breathing the fresh air was helping him, despite how cold it was.

He closed his eyes, for a moment to try and feel the night around him, letting the windy night caressed his cheeks and skin. It felt almost like a cold and cruel embrace; something which shouldn’t be comforting in the slightest. Yet anything is better than to return to that lonely bed and spend the rest of his night waking up at random hour just to escape his dream.

It was only for one night, he repeated inside his head, he could just walk around the stronghold until dawn came.

And walk he did.

* * *

Shouldn’t he feel safe now that he had returned to his home castle?

The war is over and everyone is back to where they should be. With the exception of a few representatives for the upcoming peace treaty for both kingdoms, of course. His older brother had expressed his excitement to see his baby brother finalize the unification of both kingdom by marrying the second prince of their former enemy kingdom. A news, which had shaken their own kingdom by the very core of its existence. 

Apparently, there had never been a prince who’s willing enough to revoke their princely rights and take a husband instead of a wife for the sole purpose of uniting two kingdoms. They usually marry their princess, ensuring that they could produce a heir to the throne. Even when the royalty might not have any princess, one would be chosen between the nobles’ lines of daughters.

He’s seen how his brother is suffering under such constant pressure to find a wife soon. The nobles had taken interest in lining up woman after woman to seduce him into marriage, yet none had managed to pull a positive reaction out of him. “Restoration of Hoshido, restoration of Nohr, your engagement then marriage,” he had said, “...we have no time for such trivial matter. My own family and Hoshido comes first”

Deaf as ever, the nobles just continued to shove girl after girl to his sight.

Seeing this, he’s quite grateful that he had chosen to get engaged as soon as the war is over. Unification of their kingdom aside, being engaged means having the privilege of _not being pursued_ by those nagging nobles. Beside, if he could be honest, there’s no way any of those nobles’ daughter could impress him now that he’s seen beauty in perfection.

Anyone might call his fiance a prince, but try as he might, that face could only be described as lovely. A simple praise of handsome face wouldn’t be enough. It’s pretty, lovely, and beautiful; he could sing praises for him all day if he’s allowed to - and if he’s brave enough to. He knows enough not to do so explicitly though, as said prince is sure to be reveling in his praises and smugly preened under his compliments.

That’s why his absence affects him enough to rob him of his ability to withstand his newest batch of nightmares. 

Right, the nightmares. 

He thought he had gotten rid of it; the war is over, what had previously tried to possess him had died, banished into the depth of hell, everything that could become its source of power had disappeared. Yet there it was, haunting him during the night. He had been honest with his fiance about this problem and in return, he received proper companion each night. 

Today, however, his fiance is back in his own kingdom, dealing with Nohr’s plan of restoration. His magic was needed and who was he to withhold him here? 

Now, he’s starting to regret staying here without him

Childish, maybe, but hey, you’re not the one with the nightmares so you wouldn’t understand how it feels to suffer through them.

Like many nights ago, he wakes up in cold sweat. His lips are drawing quick breaths with each raise of his chest. The dreams had been...ruthless, to put it simply, showing him what had not come to be, yet perceived as reality. Countless deaths and constant war; like there would be no end to their conflicts. 

It had passed, fortunately, not in the way his dream had portrayed it times and again. 

They are in peace now...he shouldn’t be thinking of the chances that this peace could’ve ended up differently.

So he raised up from his bed and stretched his tired limbs. Just like before, he composes himself and off he goes, slipping out from his bedroom. The hallway is empty, lacking any human presence. Everyone must’ve gone to sleep, he notes, cautiously observing the dimly lit hall. His footsteps would be so loud between this palpable silence, but he ventures out nonetheless. 

It takes him no time to reach the foyer and the guards there seem surprised to see him still awake. With a dismissive wave from his hand, he silences their questioning lips and gestures toward the door. The guard hesitates before he nods and passes by, pretending that he hadn’t seen him. Ridiculous as it might be - as he’s only taking a walk in the courtyard of his castle - he thanks him and steps out of the structure.

The familiar heat actually comforts him more than a cool night air could and he revels in its warmth. His feet take him across the paved path, pass rows of walls and flower bushes. At night, with only the moon and sporadically installed lanterns as its light, the garden looks mystical instead of beautiful. He spots a few night critters roaming around, occasionally passing by the stone path before disappearing into the dark grasses.  
In search for food, he presumes, a prey running from their predator, possibly. Hoshido boasts their nature conservation after all, so it’s not odd to see the food chain running smoothly even in the middle of the city. Being blessed by the sun, his kingdom loves nature as much as she loves her back. Agriculture and fishery is common job's line in here that the merchants in the market have never run out of fresh goods to sell. Even before the war, they have been doing pretty well in term of sustaining themselves.

He continues forth, gaze flickering randomly across the stretch of garden he could see until he reaches the darkest path leading to the woods.

The woods rest right behind the castle, just after the garden ends and wilderness begins. It’s as dark as the night itself, made worse by shrubberies and trees of various species growing without control on its land. He squints his eyes to try and see better, but despite how sharp his eyes are, the thick darkness wouldn’t allow his gaze to pierce through its defense. Curiosity prompts him to reach for one of the hanging lantern. It sways in his hand, but provides him with what he needs: a light.

Regardless of how dangerous it might be, he enters the woods.

A beaten path marks his way through the woods, enabling him to travel without having to worry about getting lost between the dark. Someone must’ve used this path, he muses, else it wouldn’t be formed at all. The deeper he goes, the louder nature’s voices thrum across the woods. It actually makes him forget that the castle is merely minutes away from where he is.

Then, among the darkness, a faint light comes into view. It is so faint though, glowing like a single firefly, but it catches his attention in seconds. He moves the lantern toward the light and inspects it from afar. It doesn’t move when he does so, that would mean that it is not originating from any beast or animal. Nor does it moves when the wind gently sways the branches.

He approaches the light out of pure curiosity.

It grows bigger as he closes in; bigger and brighter. Whatever that is, it must’ve not moved, he guesses. 

Passes the last tree, he finally sees what has made such a bright light.

A lake in the middle of the woods.

He faintly remembers the songstress mentioned it, but this is the first time he really sees it in person. It looks calm; its surface even. Reflecting on its crystalline surface is the crescent moon above it. The reflection is so clear and perfect that anyone would believe it if someone said that there are two moons. 

Placing the lantern beside him, he sits by the edge, staring at his own reflection. He has forgotten to tie up his hair, he remarks, and there are tears marks under his eyes that he’d definitely get rid of soon. Slipping his sandals off, he kneels to scoop the cold water and washes his face. The water is refreshing instead of freezing and once again, he thanks the sun that Hoshido’s default temperature is high enough to make this possible.

He huffs, shakes his hands to dry it decently before he sits on the grass, dipping his feet into the cool water. It’s relaxing, he admits, the sight is mesmerizing enough to distract anyone from worldly affair. As if he’s in a different world altogether. Neither Hoshido nor Nohr, but somewhere in between the two; a place of its own beauty.

Before he knows how long he has been there, the early morning sky peers over the horizon, marking the beginning of a new day. The moon’s reflection has long gone from the water and replacing it is the faint dark blue of the starlit sky slowly dispersing as the sun rises. He stands up to pick his pair of sandals and wears them, groaning at the squelching sound his wet feet make. Though it’s dangerously slippery to wear his sandals with wet feet, it’s better than to walk the rest of the forest path barefooted. 

With one last glance to his newfound safe haven, he departs, feeling lighter than when he first arrived.

* * *

Whenever his husband isn’t there to comfort him, he would come over to the wide reflective lake and sits by its edge. The combination of mirror-like lake and starry night skies do wonder to his mind, almost therapeutic even. How many nightly hours had he spent perching on the grass by the lake to watch this lovely view? It doesn’t bore him somehow and with the changing of season, it only serves to mystify him of how different it could become. 

It serves well as his escapade spot and he finds himself times and times again returning there to find peace.

The lake becomes a lone spot for him until Leo starts to have a nightmare on his own..

Which is not what he expects to wake up to in one of his dreamless sleep. 

Leo doesn’t move a lot when he’s asleep; a feat that he appreciates since he, himself does it. The mage occupies a small spot near the wall and stays there for the rest of the night once he has fallen sleep. This night, however, he pushes against him and squirms underneath the blanket. His face is scrunched up as if he’s holding out tremendous pain. He’s strangely silent that it unease him more than if the Nohrian actually whimpers.

Gently, he shakes him by the shoulder, calling his name in soft whispers. Amber red eyes snap open, showing how dilated his pupils are, which worries him. A hand shoots up to grab his and pulls, bringing it to cup Leo’s cheek as the shaky mage visibly relaxes upon contact, closing his eyes. He strokes the pale white cheek with his thumb, soothing him as best as he could. 

“Do you want to speak about it?” he asks once the shaking stops. Leo usually would ask that whenever he wakes him up in the middle of his nightmare, so he assumes that it is a safe question to address the mage with. A sigh flees Leo’s lips, followed by, “I’d rather not bother you with such trivial things...” 

Nightmares aren’t trivial, surely Leo knows that, but he chooses to stay silent and lets his husband revel in his presence.

* * *

The second night he wakes up to Leo suffering from unspeakable nightmare, he offers him to escape the stuffy room in the castle. This idea baffles the mage at first, though soon, Leo is tailing behind him as they push through the darkness with a single lantern on his hand. To his sincere gratefulness, Leo is as silent as he could be, walking without his usual complain about the terrain they’re currently traversing in.

It shows how much trust he has put in him and the thought makes him somewhat giddy.

When he reveals the actual view, Leo looks genuinely stunned. 

“Not what you expect it to be?” he asks, sounding a tad bit smug about his findings. It takes him about three minutes before Leo gives him an actual verbal answer which doesn’t consist of stuttering or incomprehensible wordings. “How did you even find this?” the blonde asks, gesturing toward the lake as a whole.

Out of habit, he takes the seat by the edge of the lake, patting the spot beside him, “Stumbled upon it during one of my nightmare nights. Pretty isn’t it?” he shifts when Leo takes his invitation and naturally slides beside him. A nod is his answer and this look just crawls into Leo’s face; pure and unadulterated admiration. It steals his attention in a heartbeat, more than the moon on the water could.

Actually, this view would definitely win his attention over anything in the entire world.

In contrast to his tanned skin, Leo’s complexion is much paler than any of the Hoshido siblings. It could be because of the difference between their kingdom’s climate, but Leo’s skin is truly as pale as snow. Whenever they’re taking a walk in the middle of the town, Leo would stand out way too much, his skin burns a lot faster as well. In here, however, he looks right between his elements. 

Ethereal would be the perfect word to describe how unworldly he looks right now.

Translucent white, nearly transparent, illuminated with only the moon as his light. His almost crimson eyes are glowing if he watches them from this angle and oh, gods, that is the prettiest sight he’s ever seen. Unconsciously, he reaches out to touch Leo’s cheek, brushing it with a finger lightly as if to make sure that he’s real. 

Two minutes later, he realizes that Leo hasn’t brushed him off. He’s even wearing this dazed look on his face, like he’s not fully there, like he’s not…

Blinking, his finger starts to explore further, testing how far he can get away with this. Down he goes to trace the jaw, brushing a curved line right below one of those eyes. When no further reaction other than a small tilt of his head is pulled out of him, he gulps and continues his crusade, stroking down to the dip between the nose and cheek. By the time he reaches the corner of his lips, he wonders if Leo would let him get away with everything.

He bravely - and carefully - traces the line between his lips, breath hitching when the Nohrian doesn’t react at all. No, Leo reacts with parting his lips slightly as if he’s allowing him to take it further and -- his brain is officially fried. As if burnt, he retracts his hand away from those lips. This is too much for him to take in: is Leo being serious or has he truly not comprehended the situation he’s in or --

Is the universe trying to mess with him?

It’s most likely the latter, isn’t it? The world hasn’t had enough of teasing him with Leo’s willingness to come with him, now she has to dangle this tasty bait at his face. His conscience has started to speak in that condescending tone, reminding him of how incorrigible would he be should he continue down this path.

Surely, Leo would stop him if he goes to far, right? It’s not like him to stay quiet for this long, so soon Leo would definitely chide him for going too far and he’d stop --

Oh, he’s not going to do that isn’t he?

“Leo...” he tries to call, bringing the mage back to earth.

Leo blinks, “Whuh-” he sputters as his consciousness seemingly returns, “...sorry I...suppose I just spaced out…” his gaze flickers back to the shimmering lake. For a moment, he thinks that Leo would assume his previous daze, but then, the mage sighs, and the spell breaks. He wisely chooses not to mention anything about the trance he’s experienced before.

“It wouldn’t be fair to you if I don’t tell you what my dream is all about, would it?” he chuckles.

With a shrug, he replies, ”That is completely up to you. I wouldn’t be, uh, offended if you don’t want to tell --”

“You died in the war” is his next sentence.

Replying that correctly would be impossible so he places a comforting hand on the mage’s shoulder instead, hoping that it would be enough encouragement for him to let it go. Without his prompting, however, Leo does elaborate further as he twiddles his thumb together and casts his gaze to the lake, “Your prideful ego refuses to accept the fact that you’ve lost so you just...jumped,” he sounds painful, like he’s wrenching out a past he’d rather not have, “...I tried countless time to reach for your hand, to save you before your demise, but you denied my help”

His outstretched palm is offered to the night sky, eyes glassy, “It reminds me of how we used to be; distant, prideful -- we misunderstood one another to the point of murder” he curls his fist, sporting this bitter look on his face. It’s a face he hasn’t seen for a long time; a face he swears never to bring out anymore out of Leo. 

“Do you believe in branches of fate, Takumi -- that if one single choice is chosen differently, then everything would turn out so different than how we are right now?” those glowing amber eyes are directed at him and he flinches, “...what if that’s what our dream is about? A future that didn’t come to be, forgotten in between time and space that we can only see with our sub-consciousness”

That’s how his nightmares always went; death and destruction, whether it’s his own, or someone else’s though he always remembers that in a few particular ones, he’s the one doing the killing. As if his body hadn’t belonged to him at all, he shredded through the number of people he actually loves. It hurts to remember them again and countless times had he asked Leo to accompany him at nights when it got worse.

“I hope it’s just that though...nightmares, not a reality, which could come to be...” Leo continues, shifting to lean on his shoulder. Though that’s a bit uncharacteristic for Leo to do so, he lets the mage be. Strange as it is to give comfort instead of receiving one, feeling the other’s weight on him is not uncomfortable in the slightest. He loops an arm around him, cradles him closer until their shoulder touches.

They stay there with each other company until the dawn breaks; their presence a constant comfort to one another.

* * *

When he wakes up to an empty bed, he hadn’t expected Leo to be sitting by the lake, staring forlornly at its reflective surface. It makes him happy though to know that Leo finds this place as soothing as he does, but why hadn’t he woken him up? The mage notices his footsteps and regards him with a nod, turning back to watch the lake. As per habit, he slides into the empty seat beside Leo and follows his gaze.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asks; curiosity winning against conscience and manner.

Leo seems hesitant to answer, but with a heavy sigh, he opens his mouth, “We have meetings with nobles from morning to night, you’re too exhausted to deal with my...problem so I deal with it myself...” 

It’s a stupid thought, he decides and smacks the mage by his back softly, “I would never be too exhausted to deal with you. If so, we’d never be here, married and living together like actual couple” 

A laugh escapes Leo’s lips and he couldn’t help the soft smile on his own. Even with years of being together under his belt, wrenching that kind of laughter out of Leo takes a lot of effort so he takes pride whenever he manages to do so. “Sorry...” he mutters once the laughter dies down, “...I guess, I’m worried that you might see me as being too dependent” 

If that’s too dependent than what should they call him for waking Leo up night by night from nightmares?

He nudges his shoulder, grinning as he replies, “Nah, it’s nice to feel needed, you know? Makes you feel important” his smile disappears, however, as he continues in a much lower voice, “...unless you...don’t want to talk about it?”

This time, the smile on Leo’s face tells everything he needs to know. 

“Hey,” his husband says meekly; eyes glassy with tears, “...distract me?”

* * *

By all definition, distracting someone could be done in many different ways. He could just talk with him about anything that wouldn’t involve discussing nightmares. He could also just grab his hand and sing - despite his lack of ability to sing, Leo had praised him for having a ‘unique’ voice - him a lullaby. Anything that would be appropriate especially when they’re not in the safe confinement of their room.

Instead he has pulled Leo and captured those trembling lips with his own. No words are capable of calming him better than a kiss would, his thought justifies his action. Then Leo parts his mouth and all rational thought flies out of his hypothetical windows. He wastes no time to take the opportunity, tasting every inch he could reach with his tongue. His hands shoot up to cup Leo’s face, deepening their kiss if it could and he swallows each and every sound the mage makes between them.

As gently as he could, he pushes Leo down until his back lands softly on the grass. His husband would suffer a hell of a backache in the morning, but neither cares about what comes after right now. Their breaths mingle, hands twining once they find one another, holding on tightly as if it would be their only lifeline. Separating their kiss is a trial of its own as Leo searches for his lips once he tries to leave. To soothe him, he brushes them briefly together before he nips at the corner and continuing the kiss down his jaw.

The lines of red marks he leaves on that translucent skin are sinful -- an ownership mark that serve as a silent testimony to what they’re doing right in this moment. A proof that he’s the only person who could do this to Leo. The moonlight only enhances what had been beautiful, emphasizing each and every red bite marks on that white expanse of skin. 

He nudges aside the collar of Leo’s sleeping tunic - a loose fitting tunic with low enough collar to show his collar bones - and nips at the exposed skin. The sound Leo makes in reaction is simply arousing and he wastes no time to draw more of them out of the mage. With every bite he leaves, his hand is squeezed tighter and being in good manner, he bites more in return. It’s addictive to leave marks on this stretch of unblemished skin; it makes him even giddier to leave them where anyone could see, where Leo couldn’t hide it without being too obvious that he’s hiding something.

Once he’s satisfied with his work, he trails his way back to the lips, giving them another kiss to distract Leo with as he works him out of the loose tunic. It’s difficult to slip the article of clothing out of the mage when said person is laying down on the grass, too dazed to function as normal human being. So he settles with shoving it up above his chest, teasingly flicking the flushed nub along the way to hear that small hitch of breath out of him.

A sob stops him in his quest.

His gaze flicks toward Leo’s face, or to be precise, Leo’s flushed, crying face. Tears are rolling down his cheeks, as sobs stutter out of the lips. Hiccuping, Leo pleas for him to continue, to just...take his mind off of this horrifying mess that is his head, to please...please just make him forget.

This sight tears his heart apart. 

He cradles the mage’s cheek with one hand and kisses his forehead, “No...” he whispers, “...not when you’re like this, Leo…” 

Leo tries to pull him back to his lips, but he holds on, easily resisting the weak attempt at forcing him to do what the Nohrian wants. It takes him three attempts before he gives up completely, laughing bitterly at himself as he lets go. With a hand over his teary eyes, Leo surrenders. “I’m sorry...” he says for the umpteenth time, “...I’m really sorry...” he repeats between sobs.

Takumi speaks not a word nor a sentence as he hugs him tightly.

They stay like that until the sun rises and Leo sleeps just like that; protected and safe in his embrace.

* * *

_It’s him, but it’s also not him_

_His eyes are as amber brown, his lips as full, yet it is not him._

_Those long lock of flaxen hair; soft and smooth as his, yet as they tickle his fingers, he knows that it is not him._

_“Sing for me, my dear prince, sing to your heart content”_

_He screams instead, shouting and struggling as he yells at him to stop._

_“Beautiful...” he praises to his ears, warm and hot and wrong._

_He turns to his side, eyes blurry with tears._

_The lake is silent, eerily so even when he’s screaming his throat raw and the monsters just takes._

_“Ta...” he gurgles, hands reaching toward the lake as if asking for help, “...Ta-k...mi..”_

__

* * *

Which one is the truth he doesn’t know anymore…

Leo glances up at him, smiling, wishing, hoping…

It doesn’t matter, the mage closes his eyes, dream or not he’s here with him and that’s all he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Lines between dreams and reality fascinates me. Are we real? Or are the dream!us the real person and we're the dream?
> 
> Notes:   
> This would kill the mood, but I really was about to write how they did it on the grass.


End file.
